User talk:Rjuranek
Welcome Hi, welcome to Istria Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Objects page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cdadabo (Talk) 11:45, October 24, 2010 The Jungle of Ragna I'd like to keep the detail on this page- I think its important considering how much time we spend on the game to preserve a memory of it. It could be possible to condense The Jungle of Ragna page by breaking the plot up into each session. This way the details would remain in an acessible place, and an overview of the plot on The Jungle of Ragna page would allow the page to be less cumbersome. What do you think? Pronefest Page Deletion I'm assuming the deletion of the Pronefest page was due to gonad-related humor. If that's the case, might it not have made more sense to edit that content out, rather than giving the entire page the axe? I understand questions of tone and propriety, but it still seems valuable to have pages listing various named adventuring parties by character and principle role, especially if that party is frequently referenced in session pages (e.g., the Church of Night, or Pronefest). Also, if that was the cause for deletion, it seems odd that we link to audio files of campaign sessions that are rife with agism, racism, sexism, profanity, homophobia, and explicit sexual discourse, but making jokes about testicles in a text file crosses a line. If someone had made a point of listening to the podcasts, they would likely find the page, as was, entirely in tone with the wiki. Obviously, I won't add a Pronefest page again until and unless I've ascertained the root of the deletion, but at the very least, in the future, if I write something you don't like, please either edit what you find objectionable and/or comment on the page's discussion section. As a writer, I don't like to see my words destroyed, since one can never remember exactly what one wrote, and even the worst of writing can always be polished or mined later for a different piece--but the deletion process of pages on wikis renders them permanently inaccessible (to the best of my knowledge), which naturally prohibits such a revision. Xantm70 (talk) 01:27, November 17, 2012 (UTC) We'd like the voice of this wiki to remain consistent with the tone and voice of wikipedia and other wikis. The Pronefest page was removed because we felt that 1) parties of adventurers are best described on the pages of the campaigns in which they adventure, 2) no new information was presented that was not already on this wiki, and 3) we would prefer that this wiki remain somewhat professional because it includes the names of people who have been included in past campaigns ( and could potentially be shown to/found by employers. The associated podcast is allowed free reign due to the fact that it is much harder to edit potentially problematic content. As this is the case, I would rather suggest censorship of the self if anyone is concerned with the content of those files. 1) Logical. 2) Logical. 3) Logical, though no one seems to practice censorship of the self during session, so it seems that the concern is less with being crass and more with being readily identified as prone to crassness--though I of course understand the desire to avoid putting various "retired adventurers'" careers at jeopardy. That said, this does raise again the issue of: Why don't we have a style guide for this wiki? If the desire of the admins is that it have the tone of wikipedia and the professionalism of people who may want corporate jobs someday, it would be handy if that were actually expressly stated somewhere, as it was easy for me to conclude that what's good for the goose-shaped-podcast would also be good for the gander-shaped-wiki. Similarly, nowhere was it stated that redundancy of material was verboten--on the contrary, considering the number of stubs on the site, it seemed to be prudent to consolidate useful information in a brief, easy-to-access page. In either case, I will of course refrain from vulgarity in the future, as I wish to put no one's careers at jeopardy. I will observe three points of my own, however: 1) We seem to need a style guide. 2) If one is concerned with finding or maintaining jobs, slurring minorities in podcasts put into the public domain with one's full name affixed seems to be a faux pas. 3) Deletion of material en masse with scant explanation provided does not allow for easy understanding of the implicit statement that such material was not sufficiently new, academic, and professional--instead, it fosters confusion. I'm willing to take care of (1) if need be, but I can only temper my own tongue, and I have no power to delete pages, so my hopes are that if there is a desire to shift to a more professional attitude, it is a group shift; and if there is a need to cut information, the stated reason leaves less up for interpretation. Xantm70 (talk) 03:36, November 17, 2012 (UTC) We haven't had a style guide because up until recently the majority of posts were made by two users. Perhaps one could be useful. I suggest that we remain consistent with the styles used by wikipedia when voice or tone is of issue, and WotC when fantasy grammar is of issue. Rjuranek (talk) 17:54, November 17, 2012 (UTC) The deletion of the Pronefest page had little to do with any crassness on the page. I have refrained from creating pages for adventuring parties because they are fluid and not every campaign creates a title by which to identify themselves. If we want to mention the existance of Pronefest, it would be better to place that information on the Rise of the New God campaign page. As a further note, this wiki is written with a relaxed style and not to the exact same standards as Wikipedia. However, I will note that it is written out of universe (i.e. we mention Critical Hits and other "metagame" elements that the characters would not experience). Given that that was your concern, it might be beneficial, in the future, to address that on the talk pages for articles in question, and to make those pages candidates for deletion, rather than speedily deleting them within a span of hours. As mentioned above, the writer in me doesn't like to lose what I have written, and since the concern was the propriety of creating specific pages for adventuring parties, rather than censorship, it seems extreme to axe pages without consulting their author--particularly since I would have been happy to port the information to the Rise of the New God page, had I been asked. Of course, if something truly objectionable were posted, one should shoot first and ask questions later, but since that doesn't seem to have been prominent on your radar, I would personally appreciate discussion about pages before putting them down. As someone without administrator rights, I cannot recover anything you choose to delete--which is frustrating, since I believe I was acting in good faith . Also, since your concern seems to have been with redundancy and order, listing a "tone" issue in the deletion log was very confusing to me, as I found your intended reason for deletion unclear. If the style is to be relaxed, then I recommend that you suggest ammendments to the Style Manual I posted last night, as it is currently geared to the highly academic. Xantm70 (talk) 20:33, November 17, 2012 (UTC) So, how would y'all feel if I were to do an Istrian evolutionary taxonomy? We've tackled a huge array of beasts, and it might be neat to flesh out their pages a little more, which could potentially benefit from a structure or template of some variety. (It would also let me worldbuild without messing up continuity, since I love me some world-building, but I don't really DM in Istria in any meaningful way.) Just a thought! :D